A Hero's Approach to Parenting - Kal-El Family Man
by Sluggofish
Summary: Elseworld: Superman is faced with a challenge to be a hero to the world or a family. Does he return to his wife Lois and two children that he never met? They think the know him. Or does he conceal himself for the betterment of the world? He does the right thing as Superman always does. Did he fill the role of Super Family Man well? Can we learn from the Man of Steel?


"A Heroes Approach to Parenting - Kal-El Family Man"

Table of Contents

Story's Message ii

Inspiration ii

Exchange 1

A Mile. . A Life 7

Expectations 10

Home for the First Time 12

Duty to Return 17

A Mile in a Shoe 20

The Real World 27

To Compete 30

Responsibility Decided 38

What a Trip 43

Restructuring a Family, a Home 47

Remember the Moments 49

One's Own Mind and the Making of 53

Training of the Heart 62

Overdue 68

A Father's Diem 73

THE END 75

Story's Message

Today's parents may wish to reflect upon the basics of yesteryear to succeed in raising a child. As dated and trite as the basics are, they still provide a direction for today's parents. Perhaps direct duplication of past values fails in reaching today's generations. But, few would disagree with what the essence of what they represent or argue their validity.

It is my hope that my reminiscent beliefs are presented here for you to ponder. For myself, I am always looking for ways to help children today, and now with this revision for my own two boys. There is no doubt that kids face greater pressures than past generations. All the more reason for parents and role models demonstrates strength in character and honor those that attempt to nurture the same in the young. Frequently, people perceive noble character traits as passé; it doesn't replace the fact that each is still virtuous.

Inspiration

I would never have thought it was possible to convey a message of substance through a two dimensional characters such as Superman. Don't misunderstand me, I have always enjoyed a good comic book. But, it was when I read and looked upon Paul Dini's and Alex Ross's Peace on Earth that I realized it was possible. These two men made the Man of Steel tangible. Superman emerged from pages of my youth as a real person. One who is vulnerable to the same human flaws of compassion and hopes that we are ourselves. But, he never gives up his endless pursuit of noble virtues.

Exchange

Superman stands majestically in a reminiscent silence. Near him is a bordering fence of the familiar Kents' farm. It is a dusky June evening and his super human hearing draws in the sounds of families enjoying supper from countless miles away. The two sides of the fence represent two lives. On the one side, is a farm where he grew to manhood and the other where his children grew to adulthood.

The opposing sides of the fence remind him of his existence here and there, at least for a time, when he called there home. The one life he acted the role as a defender of the world's justice, as Superman. The other life too simply to be known only as husband and father. A role that would be his greatest challenge and that taught him how vulnerable a man thought indestructible.

I recall the heat aftermath of a tremendous explosion, then a bright desert sun warming my body. Other than cognitive awareness, the two sensations have little difference to my invulnerable physique. In an instant I am somewhere else, surrounded by an elevator. Not as a result of the blast but from something else, something unknown. The surroundings display no apparent threat, but danger has many faces.

I remain solid in my stance to assess the situation. This is my first priority. My reflection from the inner stainless steel elevator doors reveals my common man persona, a blue collar workman and not a reporter. I must be undercover.

Concern for absent guise spectacles vanishes to a higher sense of importance. The mechanisms behind the elevator wall are Kryptonian in origin. Each element is crude in its design, but it was Kryptonian science. The greatest concern was an active micro-camera that I detected. It was likely recording every move that is made.

I had to be patient and play it safe first before resorting to any physical solutions. I have always tried to understand any conundrum first before acting. Who was behind the camera was the first question to be answered.

Even before the door opened I recognized him, with some exception it was him. There is no mistaking the markings of such a man responsible by deed or by word. As much as there was no mistaking his identity. There were subtle differences. Small differences yes, but no they were no greater or less than my own noticeable inaccurate mirrored reflection.

I can travel around the world in an instant but my Father taught me to think first and practice patience. He and my mother recognized early in my youth that I was faster and stronger than most people, child or adult. Little was left to the imagination in that area, particularly when I enjoyed lifting tractors and trucks so often. My father feared that I would learn to rely on physical solutions rather than patient cerebral ones. With a simple foot race he taught me to think first before acting.

It was after a stormy night and deep into the fall season on the Kent Farm. The storm weakened some wall boards of the barn's back wall. We were patching the hole when, out of his calm frustration, he challenged me to a foot race. I was acting impatient and hastily making mistakes of my work. He wanted me to focus on the problem but my mind was consumed with the idea of joining friends in a ball game.

The stakes were simple. If I win, I finish my chores the next day. If he won, I would stay, slow my pace, and concentrate on my work while finishing it. Not on things elsewhere like the game.

Pa asked a question he often did at the beginning of a lesson. "What is an opportunity?" he asked.

I replied reflexively, "Opportunity is 97% preparation plus 2% timing and 1% luck."

We both knew that I was faster than him. He was either over confident, a first, or he was letting me off easy with chores. Again, a first. It puzzled me briefly. My father was a quiet man. His disciplined work ethic is something that I still admire. As for the race, he appeared confident despite the knowledge of my abilities. I was confident and attending the game soon after the race. The lesson he was teaching was transparent to me. I could not wait to catch up to my friends. Let's race I kept thinking.

The race was from the back of the barn to its inside. The winner was the one who enters the barn first. The race distance was at least 50 yards. We walked the path around the barn to make sure that there were no potential obstacles causing us harm. After returning to backside of the barn and tracing a starting line on the ground with his weathered boot, my father placed his trusty tools against the barn. With our job still undone, we positioned ourselves at the starting line.

My father readied himself calmly. He was prepared. I was postured with Olympic determination. Each of us focused on the objective. I looked up at my father and asked, "Full speed?" The answer was a subtle affirmative nod by my father. It was agreed that the race would start with the next clang of the porch's wind chime.

We stood there for what youth considers a lifetime and then the chime rang. Nothing on the planet equaled my pace that day. The time for me to reach the inside of the barn was but a moment. But it wasn't fast enough. There, inside the far side of the barn, was my father's silhouette emanating near the hole we were patching. He stepped through it to get inside. I failed to realize the obvious. If I just focused and took my time I would get the job done faster. If you want to complete a task quickly then it may just mean that one should slow down and pay attention.

The objective was to get inside the barn. In any other circumstance, I would have realized the shortest path was through the hole. I understood that if I paid attention to the problem, the job would be completed in far less time without day dreaming of other things while working.

We completed the task with my father humming the melody and singing the chorus line ".. a man who can sing when hasn't got a thing, he's the King of the World…"

My identity was safe from that long-ago lesson of the Tortoise and the Hare with me being the rabbit. I certainly would have revealed my ignorance of my current predicament if I spoke first. Vanity extends beyond time and space for some people. For the culprit, this was true.

A typical Lex Luthor greeted me as the door opened, "Well, well. Thank the heavens Mr. Christiansen, you are safe. Sorry that the elevator held you captive so long. I will have my maintenance department look into repairing it immediately. Again, my apologies for your confinement. I will have my driver escort you to your destination to make up for any delay you may have incurred."

It was no surprise that there was little insistence by Lex to reverse my decline to his offer. I have never known him to be sincere when it comes to the generosity of others.

My plan was to stay, observe and learn as much as possible. Perhaps a clue or any hint as to what was going on. Whatever my situation was; I knew I need to learn more.

The confirmation of Lex's blame was short in coming. From behind walls and at a concealed distance, I listened. His chief scientist nervously explained to Lex that everything performed as it has with past tests. There was no explanation for failure. It worked with previous test objects and we were ready for a living test subject. Mr. Christiansen should have disappeared and reappeared a minute later, unaware of time travel.

It was no surprise Lex was the behind this dilemma. Deception must be another transcending constant for him.

What did he cause to alter reality? In closer examination of the circuitry, it revealed that they were attempting dimensional and not time travel. They had no idea what they possessed or how to use it. For such an unearthly project, they must have had a model to mimic. The Kryptonian model used as a guide to create this technology was nowhere to be seen.

This reality was intact and I was the odd variable of the equation. It was fortunate that they happened to select me to test on. Only someone with similar dense molecular structure as my own could survive the exchange between dimensions by crude means; anyone else's body would have been lethally crushed and shattered.

It must have been fate that I was selected. There also seemed to be no discernable side effects to myself. On a genetic level however, side effects do take place. Only in Kalel's future offspring could it make itself evident.

The questions that concerned me were how to avoid corrupting this dimension's reality with my presence, what affect to me have there been, and why was I referred to me as Mr. Christiansen? I retreated to a safe distance to evaluate my options, to think.

My personal inventory was a set of keys, a wallet, miscellaneous personal objects and personal computer. The computer turned out to be much more sophisticated than similar devices from my own dimension. It was fortunate for me that it was so comprehensive. It chronicled my. . his life.

Knowledge is a powerful tool and I had to learn everything available about Mr. Christiansen. So, I listened. I learned. I understood. I faced a greater challenge than I ever imagined. I had a family and they are depending on me.

A Mile. . A Life

A distance of a mile seems insignificant when imagining the size of the cosmos. But a mile unshakably altered my counter-part's life. It was the length of distance between where his birthing space craft must have landed from my own. His home was the Christiansens' farm. My home was adjacent to his, the neighboring Kents' farm.

While I grew up in my dimension, we referenced the adjacent farm as the "Christiansens' Place." They were the last owners of the farm next to ours and no one ever decided to take over after they left. I remember seeing their abandoned broken-down farmhouse from my upstairs bedroom window. Ma and Pa would remark now and again of how much opportunists the Christiansens were, but nothing more.

They moved to Metropolis only a short time after finding Jerry, my counterpart, wandering their land. He was carrying a blanket in one hand and a relic in the other. The blanket was red and blue bearing an emblem. The relic, Irradicator, was described to be a green oval lamp base of sorts. Adoption into their family was similar to that of the Kents with me, without fanfare.

The Irradicator contains the history and knowledge of the planet Krypton. Kalel's parents placed it in the space craft as a reference in times of need. Throughout Superman's life time it was always a reminder of his heritage. But in Jerry's reality, its whereabouts are unknown.

My counterpart experienced a very different nurturing process as a child than me. His parents were unfeeling and distant from their child's life. Hologram images of Jerry, the few that were there, revealed a boy feeling detached from people. It was his eyes that drew my attention. My own eyes yet behind the eyes revealed isolation. He was detached and isolated from love and kindness.

The environment of the city had a repressive effect on Jerry's physical development as well. A more industrial Metropolis created a polluted mass that hid people from the natural beauty and radiation of the sun. Radiation that provides plants with a means to a healthy existence and Jerry with the opportunity to develop super powers and invulnerability. If his body had absorbed the sun's energy, he would have grown stronger.

More tragic was that his upbringing kept him from learning life's most basic principles those that my parents taught me the perpetuation of self-worth, realization of purpose, responsibility to family and community. The dense dark polluted mass kept that son of Krypton from realizing his physical potential. His parents kept from realizing the sense of wellbeing.

From the information in the computer, Jerry Christiansen also had some run-ins with the police. The infractions were minor ones over insignificant issues. Perhaps, it's good that his super strength never surfaced. People could have been injured with a man so quick to react physically.

Expectations

Observed in the desert was a man being beaten. Not by the intense desert sun, but by his perception. A man confused to find himself in a costume and cape believing that his demise is short in coming.

Beneath a desert sun he walked for hours. The direction seemed inconsequential since every horizon appeared the same. There were no signs of food, water, shelter or even rescue. The sun was intensely bright. Its brilliant nature was typical although estranged to him. He only knew a sky masked by pollution. He was certain the intense sun was a death sentence.

His thoughts were of his family, succumbing to circumstance and regret. He presumed himself a walking dead man. He perceives the intense sun his demise. It is his salvation yet he knows not. In his reality, the distance of a mile kept his potential dormant his potential asleep. As he walked in a desert with no instinct as to which way was best, he grew in strength.

From the horizon, a hovering object sped up and stopped feet from him. He thought it was an illusion. But it spoke, "I am protector number 27 of the Fortress of Solitude and the last Kryptonian. We detected the exchange between your and this dimension. I will escort you to the Fortress of Solitude to acclimate you to this dimension."

In the seclusion of the fortress, Jerry learned about a very different history of his counterpart, Kalel. In this dimension, he saw a man who the world looked up to and respected. Who, with all his superiority, could rule the planet by choice. Who never judged others by his own truths and always acted humbly when helping the weak and less fortunate. A man who's selfless heroic deeds validated his title, Superman.

It seemed impossible that such physical and selfless feats were possible by one man. Even more unbelievable was that he had that same potential. The time spent in the desert energized his body some and he felt his strong and instead of depleted as one would expect.

Viewing the life of his counterpart he realized what a difference a single person can make. His soul is touched. Touched first with shame and then with unbearable regret regarding his treatment of his family. How long does it take for inspiration? But that was as long as it took for Jerry to have a sense of purpose.

Jerry understood that the world needed such men; men willing to act responsibly and beyond their own perceived abilities. Decisions are easy or hard and this time it was both. This world's expectation of a single man must persevere. For if it were to wane, this world would fall to similar misfortune as his own experience.

Jerry instructs the keeper to dedicate its time to two objectives. The first is to prepare and advise him in the ways of this dimension and of Kalel's most probable course of action. The second objective is to be vigilant in returning each man to their rightful dimensions. The latter takes too long and results in a brave fatal act for one of the men.

Jerry realizes the world's expectations of a single individual. He adopts Kalel's persona. He is certain that mistakes will be made, but to not even try would be his greatest mistake. He accepts the responsibility and never regrets the decision. Ever.

During the course of time, he attempts to live up to the world's expectations of another man similar in image. He would never assume himself to be what others believe him to be. He only hopes that he lives up to expectations and to the title of a man called Superman.

Home for the First Time

Kalel decides to go home after comprehending that he or at least his persona is a family man with responsibilities. He is uncertain of his role as defender of the world's justice here or how he will return to his own dimension. Only one certainty exists and that is he has responsibilities and they are at home.

There is relief and reservation in his decision to go home. His wife was Lois. He is grateful for her familiar inner strength and warmth in any dimension. Reserved excitement best describes the realization that they had children. To learn of this and to meet them all in one day shook his very core.

The personal computer told me what I needed to know. Jerry's profession is a blue-collar worker, what is hobbies are, wife information, children and debt. Lois and I, Jerry, married seven years ago. She was a former writer for an advertising agency who turned homemaker - slash part time advert writer to help pay bills. Our two children are Kosit, age 6, and Riley, age 4. The family has too much debt as with most families in this Metropolis' dimension. Everything is bought on credit and the principle is very rarely paid off. Every item sold is advertised as credits per month and not full price.

The computer states tangibles. It fails to fore warn him of the intangibles. The intangibles become his greatest concern.

In an instant my X-ray vision allows me to learn the design of the home. Where each slept and even where they hid their secret valuables. The family emergency money of Lois', sports and comic paraphernalia of Kosit's and the baubles of Riley's. He seems to like action figures.

I looked intently at the members of the household. Seeing for the first time, each of their faces' lines and contours. Each of them healthy. Their hearts beating strong. The gratification of a healthy family is immeasurable.

The entry into Jerry's home is announced by a squeak of the front door's hinge. It must make that same sound every time but is new to him. The experience surpassed his imagination as to what the joy of returning home to a family was like. Something not yet realized in his own reality, but longed for and welcomed quietly.

I can see Lois shoo them to hurry. They rush to greet me. I stood both uneasy and eager with anticipation for their greeting. Each emotion fought with the other. Each child raced toward their father's image. Should they be hugged or kissed first? What did Jerry do? I decided to stoop and readied myself for an embrace to a father by his loving children. But my feelings are instantly displaced by distress.

The children followed by their mother stopped short of a touch, bowed their heads and one with clenched their hands at his side and the other with hands behind his back. The forced greeting carried a distraught tone, "Good evening father? How was your day?"

The lines of their face and sound of scared beating hearts meant fear. The lack of compassion and impersonal sensation crushed my sensibility. It was evident that they receive little compassion from the real Jerry. On the other hand, I was brought up knowing only compassion from my parents.

The pain of distorted expectation would have lost most men. Instead of becoming paralyzed, Kalel acted. He stooped as he would naturally do to children greeting him. He quietly, subtlety, and patiently stated that today is a new day, a new beginning. Today we start greetings with hugs.

I asked, "Please come to me and if you will allow me, I wish to hug you all."

Lois seemed puzzled in the moment, confused as to what her next action should be. She regained her composure and carried out her expected domestic duty. She encourages the children to approach their father. Riley required little to no prompting. Either it was that he and his father were closer than Kosit and him or perhaps it was youthful trust.

Kosit's reservation to my invitation persisted despite his mother's encouragement. I raised my hand to pat him on the back as gesture of goodwill. Kosit flinched with the raising of my hand. A flinch characteristic of a child who most likely received frequent dispensing of the "punishing rod" and perhaps with too much force. In recalling of my own upbringing, I believe that there is some truth to "Spare the rod spoils the child." But also in retrospect, my parents understood the limits of reprimand and the benefit of praise and encouragement.

My feelings of joy from Riley withdrew into despair. It has never been my place to judge or intercede in the personal side of another's life. Their issues are their own. But, I could never ignore one human fault. It gnawed at me then and continues to this day. I feel compelled to violate my own statute of non-interference when it comes to this one human act, child abuse.

Duty to Return

The quiet of the night usually calms the soul. This night is different for Kalel. The quiet is replaced with the evening's voices and images that ring loud and vision razor sharp. Unforgettable. It is terrifying to see lost spirit within the eyes of an innocent child. Even more disturbing when the lost spirit is a result of their own parents' action.

For most people, sleep is necessary to rejuvenate one's energy for the next day's events. Even though my body doesn't need sleep, I enjoy the escape from the day's demands and thoughts. That day's burden takes its toll that night. There is no sleep for me. All night I review the day's experiences and consider my options.

In the end, my duty is clear. I will return to my dimension and avoid influencing this one. It is the right decision. There just seemed little decency in leaving a family helpless to unfavorable treatment.

Lois was a different person. Her inner confidence seemed to be buried by time and intimidation. Kosit seemed withdrawn and protective of his brother. He stays at a distance but always present with a protective watch of my actions with Riley. Riley is not yet tainted by the state of family affairs. He is precious, pure and trusting.

My morning shower relieves some tension. The whole experience re-plays in my mind. It's ending always the same; with my decision to return. After the day's work, I would return to the elevator that I arrived in and attempt to reverse the process.

I am not sure if anything could have prepared me for what happened next. I have always had a keen sense of awareness. Despite my awareness and in spite of my unobstructed super senses, despite my defenses being honed by past battles with powerful and intelligent opponents like Apocalypse, Metallo and Brainiac. These wars trained me for unexpected attacks. But, nothing prepared me for what this surprise.

As I opened the shower curtain, Riley stood there staring at me in my glory. All my molecules must have frozen in a panic by the exposure; I stood frozen on display. He stated that he liked the hug last night and asked if they still do it when he comes home today. I don't recall ever feeling so vulnerable in so many ways. Even Bruce never crept up on me with such stealthy precision.

I quickly wrapped myself with a towel and assured him that hugs were a new standard for the family. Emotions affected me as if he was my own son. The rush of blood throughout my body and its cells, I cannot explain how, but it intensifies the hug's sensation. I feel trust and joy coming from the vulnerable youthful child. It is the feeling of unconditional love from a child to his parent. A memory cherished.

This dimension reassures me that a family is possible between Lois and me. We can safely have a family of our own. This dimension proves it. I rarely confess regret in my duties as the world's defender of justice. Self-sacrifice is part of the job. But I felt envy for all those parents who receive such similar daily dispensing of love.

To keep up my false persona, I read the signs from Jerry's family. The placing of a coffee cup. A newspaper. A plate setting. Conversations. All of them guided me through the daily routine and out the door for work. I was awkward but successful in my guise.

I was treated once more by Riley. He galloped up to me and asked if hugs were okay for good-byes. In the past, I have been able to evade capture by powerful advisories. For this pursuit, retreat was not warranted nor refusal an option. I smiled, squatted down and hugged him.

The others watch with their own curious eyes. One set of eyes protective and the other investigative. I tell them that I will be late tonight and not to wait up; then I am off to work.

A Mile in a Shoe

The architecture and design of this Metropolis appeared more sophisticated than mine. Technically, one would say that it was more functional but it felt; it's tainted in some way. I noticed that there were a lot of plastics and disposable products but no recycling. It seemed odd, but with all the advancements that this dimension seemed to offer it seemed to ignore the benefit of recycling. This great city could benefit from a recycling symbol on a package or two.

Some explanation of the previous night's circumstance became clearer as I arrived to work. The work site was adjacent to the Lex Corporation building that I arrived in the previous day. To access the job site, we needed to take Lex Corporation's elevator to the top floor and walk across on scaffolding to the work zone.

The elevator was not the modified unit from the previous day. Its construction was composed of a series of cables, pulleys, and counter weights. The elevator used for the morning trip was typical. No Kryptonian technology was present.

I surveyed the contents of the building on the ride up to the roof for the science floor. I detected the whereabouts of the lab and continued on to the worksite.

It was obvious that Jerry kept to himself. During the course of the day, there were no friends and there were no conversations. No one approached him like any one of Clark's friends at the Daily Planet.

It was just as well. It gave me time to review my plan and study every detail of the laboratory. The only missing element was an original piece of Kryptonian technology to model after. I believed that one had to exist. I hoped that it was present so that it could be removed and prevent such efforts from being attempted again.

By the end of the day, my x-ray surveillance had located all the mechanisms needed in reversing the dimensional transfer. All that was left was to learn the procedure that they use for transfer. I was sure that the sequence affects the outcome.

I was alone at the construction site. Everyone returned to their homes or headed for their second job. It seemed that most of the people that I overheard talked about the necessity for a second and even a third job to keep up with the bills.

Most of the people of this dimension were indentured workers. Not in the traditional sense but a more subversive cruel one. It resulted from the irresistible element of advertising and material want. People live from pay check to pay check paying off only interest on debt.

It was just one of Lex's plans to insure control of people. The entire city and much of the state's population work for one of his businesses. People's earnings were received in one hand and then handed back by the other hand. It was as if the people worked for nothing, no gain, no reward. The money earned from Lex Corp. was just returned to the credit card companies. And the credit companies were owned by Lex Corp. People exist to work without any reward or sense of self-worth.

The incessant credit cycle was simple. His loan company extended credit to families until he was certain that their debt would last twenty years or more. He would then demote employees and lower wages. Extending the time it would take to pay off debts. Guaranteeing their life's work is dedicated to Lex Corp.

The company took any possessions left after one's death as part of payment and transferred the remaining debt onto the children.

I understood what Lex was doing but it was something people of this reality needed to rectify. It was not my place to act or comment. I had a duty to return to my dimension.

I memorized each step that the scientists executed while performing additional tests that evening. Fortunately, they reverted to testing inanimate objects and not people. My mind was clear with what had to be done. I knew each step. . But, there at the end of each visualization exercise I found myself no longer part of a family. A part of me wanted to stay.

Deep in the quiet of the night when the lab was empty and without detection and at super speed, I deactivated all surveillance devices. I entered the laboratory and started the transfer procedure. All went well. The iridescent green glow intensified and illuminated parts of the shadowy laboratory. The glow penetrated into the room and revealed hidden corners and edges in shades of green.

This transference was different in the sense that I was able to see the transfer building up. The hyperspace fields building up around me were noticeable this time. Instead of an immediate exchange between realities the transference gradually appeared. Each growing field became perceivable. Unlike the first time. Colors and contours changing, twisting, bending, and joining images between dimensions. Elements of each dimension sharing the same perspective, sharing the same space and time.

Jerry and I both sensed the imminent return to our own dimension. In an instant, our thoughts shared the other's recent experiences and emotions. I understood his silent regret as he understood my sense of duty to return. All was not lost, I realized that Lois and I could safely have children. Jerry's trip taught him the importance of purpose and compassion to one's family. Perhaps, the new tradition of hugs with Riley and Kosit will continue.

Then it happened. Something drew us back. A bright light flashed. Back to foreign dimensions. The equipment began dissolving. Steel completely losing shape. There was nothing to stop its internals from breakdown. Everything lost its shape. Mechanical elements dissolved into a formless mass of an unidentified element. Microscopic vision failed to detect any technological remnant. The laboratory's equipment was one solid mass.

Only recently did I understand that my return was not part of the plan and that the altering affects the first trip had on our genetic code. The genetic change coupled with crude equipment caused a detrimental feedback unto the system and distorted the hyperspace transfer system. The trip home would require other resources and I needed time to determine what those resources would be. After all the events that day, there was still one constant, a family waiting for a missing member to return.

In principle, the night's mission was a failure. But there was comfort in returning to a home. It was late and everyone was asleep. The sentiment of the previous night's hug lingered in the air but was tainted by that of a son's flinch.

On the table next to the recliner, where I sat contemplating my options, was a young boy's art work, a gift, a precious gem.

It was not his drawing of the family that caught my attention but it was the background. He designed a typical home and a barn in the background. All he knew was the small home in the city. He pictured us living on a farm. A farm, a farm may contain a key to returning men to their own dimension. A key contained in a birthing space craft that carried Jerry to Earth.

I was out of the house and on my way to Smallville. It was late and no one missed my absence.

Upon arriving to Smallville, I saw Ma and Pa Kent sitting discussing world affairs. They always provided good advice. I so often remember Ma telling me to go to the kitchen, get the recipe book out, and read. I would. She cooked. We talked about the recipe. It always made sense from simple ingredients came a peace. Sometimes it was as simple as making me re-evaluate the situation just so I understand the problem from another perspective. I wanted to talk to them.

I maintained my isolation and avoided disrupting the dimension's integrity more than I already had. My parents' untapped wisdom was so close, but I couldn't contact them. They were not my parents.

I surveyed the entire county with my X-ray vision. It revealed no space craft. The space ship was destroyed, hidden or relocated. To find out what happened to the space craft will take time and detective work. The best strategic step would be to move the family to the abandoned Christiansens' farm and continue the search for original Kryptonian technology. Riley provided me a tactic with a simple gesture of kindness.

A decision to move is a great burden on a family. A decision of this magnitude requires a family united in agreement. I convinced myself that if the family agreed as a unit then the move was a plausible change for the family. The risk of influencing the dimension was unavoidable. I could not in good conscience treat them as I suspected Jerry treated them. But in isolation, I might minimize affecting the dimension just to the family unit. It was what I believed at the time. Little did I realize Riley's potential.

I reminded myself that one facade must continue while I lived in Jerry's dimension. My real abilities and identity must be concealed from everyone. The exchange may still be temporary and could revert at any time without warning. It would be wrong to provide a false sense of security and hope to anyone let alone a world. I decided that this world will know Kalel, "Jerry," as a family man. As good as any one man can become.

I believed that the transfer was temporary but it was a guess. If it were permanent I had to invest in the world's future and that lies in the children. Teach them truth as my parents taught me. Adopting the role of a parent was a possible fate for me, it was certainly my greatest challenge.

Most parent helps mold their children with hopes or perfection. Parents should influence, direct, advice and even protect their children. Teach them to read the moral compass and find their way. As the child evolves into an adult, then it is the individual's responsibility to act honorably. To act on the teachings of their youth.

The ultimate hope a parent can have in developing a child's character is if they learn between right and wrong and choose the truthful way when faced with moral challenges.

Many falter in favor of personal material gain than gain in character. It is not always clear which is the best way when such challenges come up. When a son or daughter end up on the wrong side of the moral line, a parent must remember that they are not responsible for their children's sins.

My father made learning life's limitations easy by having but one rule. He said you can use the words I use, put in your body what I do. In short, you can do what I do. It was true power in its simplicity when he led by example.

The Real World

It would have been easy enough to rationalize leaving Jerry's family. It was his and not my own. Leaving them would likely hasten the time to find a solution to reversing the exchange between Jerry and myself. It was a noble and responsible intention. Still, this was based on speculation.

Decisions must be made on fact and with as little emotion or assumption as possible. There was no telling how long it would take to find a way to reverse the exchange without locating the original Kryptonian technology. Reflecting back. . I have no regrets staying with them. Each day was its own reward. In truth, I don't know if it took too long to return me to my dimension or it was too soon.

Deciding to stay with the family was the right decision. The first consequence in my decision to stay was expected to be the most difficult. Convincing the family to give up their life in the city. For most people there is comfort in routines and normalcy. It turns out that it was the easiest step.

The family's suspicion that their patriarch was different, foreign, grew with each of my natural responses and mannerisms to daily tasks. The family meeting I called to make a family decision was unprecedented. So uncanny that people call it a family unit but so much was lost here. Meals were not shared and conversations among each other is conveyed by way of text. It is no family unit when all are living separately under the same roof.

The calm that he projected was evident. He was not the familiar man who bellowed orders. The family's curiosity peaked when he turned to their Mother and asked what she thought about moving out of the city. He asked for her opinion first then theirs. He respected her opinion as much as his own. He did not decree his decision which was typical Jerry. He led his family.

Kalel stated that he would accept whatever the family decided. Even if it different than his own preference. The family agreed in favor for the move to Smallville and to buy the Christiansen's farm. Despite the reassurance, the affirmative decision was based for the most part in fear of reprisal from Jerry's image. They seemed scared by his calm demeanor. It must be that Jerry's familiar calm before the storm and behind it, brutal retaliation. It was an equivalent quiet volcano before its eruption.

There were obstacles in moving to Smallville. Obstacles a super hero might overlook but most certainly an unmarried man would miss. I was both. My lack of experience in this area caused me to overlook the obvious. I had been a person responsible for just myself. Aiding others but answerable to just myself.

I was free to pick up and leave without notice if necessary. My job as a reporter made it easy to disappear for days on end without concern by others. Now, I had others for whom I was responsible. And with these responsibilities, came the expectation of my return at the end of every day. The necessity to return was a nice change for me.

For Jerry's wife, financial clarity amidst debt juggling was no challenge. Lois's spirit may be suppressed. But she had a keen sense for the identifying the obvious and devising strategies to overcome financial problems. The other typical issues like moving away from friends were minor in comparison to the finance problems.

Lois pointed the obvious draw back was that they had too much debt. That even after the selling of their house, it was unlikely to be enough to get out of debt and stay out of debt.

Kosit verified that the Christiansen's farm was for sale by searching through the real estate records on the computer. The cost was back taxes. Of course it was. This was the first time I saw glimpses of Kosit's expertise in the art of computer science. Despite his young age, he navigated the LSIN™, Luthor Satellite Information Network, as easy as a child equal in age would trace a circle. He was gifted.

In an on screen pop-up advertisement, Lex Luthor's image appeared. It announced the annual contest for a debt free re-start.

Lex's public persona is still a farce. But, in this reality, more people suspect him of being less humanitarian than what he portrays.

Lex Corporation offers the chance to clear a family's entire debt every year. One needed to win a public contest. It was a contest of stamina and wit. Of course it was designed so that all participants fail. That is until they receive an entry from a Kalel. Whose wit was always as strong as his might.

To Compete

Hope is a powerful human emotion. Lex knew the simple idea of a debt free life inspires hope. Controlling people's hope gave him more control over them than just monetary. This Lex was as cunning a business man as he was a manipulator of human emotions. If the hopes of a debt free life weren't enough to get citizens excited, the bonus cinched it. It was 125,000 credits. Enough credits to secure a new start for anyone.

Whether it was fate helping me or it was just luck, the family had a plan and that was a good start. The family had a focus and were united with a single objective.

Jerry's family knew their patriarch to be athletic but not of champion caliber. They would rarely consider such an endeavor credible by him. This time something was different. It was confidence. Something familiar but disjointed with his image. They sensed an inner confidence from their father and husband, a genuine confidence, one without arrogance; a hero's trait that any child would admire.

Each year the contest was different. This year, it was a race from the roof of Lex Corporation tower down its 101 floors and out its front door. The winner was the first person to finish under 45 minutes. The bonus was a simple task. The participant had to run down the stairs to each floor and press an elevator button on each floor in succession.

The catch to the bonus was that the sequence of the buttons must not be broken. If you fail to reach the finish line within the time limit or you fail to press the bonus buttons in sequence, you lose both. Once you press the first bonus button there is no turning back. Either you give up all together or one hopes that you win.

On the day of the race, Lex arranged a demonstration. The demonstration made the thought of winning self-evident, obvious if you will. So much so, that it distorted a racer's perception. It made them over confident. Before the actual race and with anxious runners at the starting area, he had a man of average athletic abilities run the course. He finished well within the time limit. The race then became a challenge. . yes, impossible. . no. It was obtainable by all. It had to be. They just saw it accomplished. While the demonstration took place each competitor watched with a variety of eyes. There were eyes of hope, fear, anxiety, and desperation.

Despite my super abilities, I had to avoid being over-confident. I studied the race and its rules. Lex knew that with witnessing an average man completing the course would inflate competitors beyond common sense. So sure in their chances to win the race that each racer would commit themselves to go for the bonus. Each soul would go for the extra cash.

The location of the first button represented perfect "Luthor" strategy. Only a few meters from the starting line forced an impulsive decision. Each contestant had to decide at the start of the race whether to try for the bonus or not. Their decision was foregone after seeing a man with no more athleticism than themselves, succeed. They would certainly try for the bonus.

Before the start of the race, Kalel positioned himself behind all the racers. Jerry's family watches him on the gigantic LexScreen® monitor outside the building. Mother and children were filled with cautious hope.

They failed to understand why was he standing away from the bonus button? The starting area was defined by a circle, not a line. The contestants stood within the circle at the start of the race. Instead of the front of the pack near the bonus button, Kalel faced the stair well. The same stairwell that each racer will run towards after pressing of the first of many bonus buttons.

The bonus button was everyone's goal. Each contestant was confident that they are the fastest and will be the victor. It was obvious that he was planning to abandon any attempt for the bonus. The decision to forego the bonus contradicted Mother's advice. The family was losing faith with their father and husband.

Kosit asked his Mother if Father remembered the plan. Before leaving for the starting area, Lois explained to Jerry's image that if he wins just the race it is a temporary victory. Slipping back into debt is certain. If he is not to win the bonus and the race both, then there is no reason for him to run at all. The children overheard Mother's strategy session with Father prior to leaving for the race.

Kalel sifted through the sounds from the media, contestants and observers from atop the skyscraper. He focused in on Lois's and the children's sounds. Instead of anxiousness, sounds were of sighs of lost hope. The family believed that he had forgotten Mother's strategy. Or worse, that he lied about following the agreed family plan. They wanted to disbelieve their instincts. Instincts chiseled into each of them by Jerry. They believed that he intended to do what he pleased with complete disregard for the family decision. But to Kalel, the bonus buttons are something he addresses later. Kalel never forgot the family's strategy. He had to modify strategy to win.

I realized what Lex was attempting to accomplish with his demonstration. It was at this moment he provided a strategy for a certain win with no need for me to resort to super powers. I had to improvise and modify the family's strategy. It was the same lesson learned from a race long ago with my Father that helped refine the strategy. There was no time to convey my insight to the family. All I could do was hope that they respect my decision. After all, winning the race with the bonus was the ultimate goal.

From the instant that the race started chaos began. Every competitor raced to press the bonus button. All but one.

The twist that Lex relied on for participant's failure was one human emotion, over confidence. Lex misdirected the competitors. Many of the racers planned to skip the bonus button and go for just the debt free victory. Since the demonstration was so convincing, it skewed their perception. They convinced themselves and decided to go for the bonus winnings. One after the other, they raced to press the symbol of hope; a false hope and image.

I remember hearing behind me the clamor and echoes of racers fighting over positioning. While maintaining my persona I raced at human pace, equal to my presumed abilities. As I finished, people cheered. All but three, the three that counted on me most.

Lex walked toward me from a computer near the podium. From his approaching stride he was troubled but not inconvenienced. It was obvious he knew the likelihood of people to regress back into debt. He congratulated me and announced my victory. Each kind word was forced through his feeling of frustrated aggravation. Words barely escaped the gate of clenched teeth and false grin.

Up to that point there had never been a champion to one of his contests. It was not as if paying the champion their winnings was of any real consequence to Mr. Luthor. It was the sense of losing control of anything already owned by him. He believed people of Metropolis his property. No matter how slight an issue. He twists the unexpected to his advantage.

Lex reached to shake my hand for a photo opportunity. His grip was crushing by human standards. He noticed no discomfort upon my face which frustrated him all the more. He was both frustrated and annoyed but always presented himself as the superior and false philanthropist.

I was in front of the cameras when he addressed the media to express his joy regarding the outcome, a lie. At that moment Kosit ran up to me and cried, "How could you forget? How could you not go for the bonus? You blew it! You didn't do what you promised. I hate you!" Hearing those words satisfied some of the hatred that Lex felt by my winning. He interjected to accentuate Kosit's cries, "It is a shame that you failed to attempt the bonus."

I looked at Lois, Riley and Kosit. Where most families would have a sense of jubilation, Jerry's had the feeling of hopelessness. It was visible in their eyes by those who would know them. For a moment, I felt lost. Lost with no bearing. How do I respond to Kosit and the rest? I expected questions and I had the answers. But I never realized how dissatisfied they themselves felt about their own lives. They all wanted a complete victory, bonus and all; a completely new life. Instead, they felt bewildered and betrayed.

They knew nothing of my motive for a change in strategy. I faced Kosit and asked if he would come to me so that I could explain. He withdrew to his Mother's side. Riley came to me without an invitation. With his hand in mine I turned to Mr. Luthor and stated, "I think it's time to take care of those bonus buttons now." A curious crowd hushed instantly.

Lex stated that I missed the chance when I didn't press the first button at the start of the race.

I asked that if the rules stated that I had to complete the race course in the allotted time and press the bonus buttons. Luthor said everyone knows that those were the rules. I said well then part one was running within a time limit, check. Part two was the pressing of the buttons. I will finish the second half, return to the top and start pressing buttons in sequence. Then I will claim the family's victory splendor. It was realization that Lex failed to require the pressing of the button at the beginning of the race that made me change to the Family's strategy.

Lex was a logical man and knew what I said was true. It was an oversight that he would avoid for the next contest and an error the director of the contest would never forget.

Riley stood hugging my leg as to say that she never stopped believing in me. Lois's eyes swelled with tears as a sign of joy, pride and apology. Kosit stood by his Mother's side without expression, a trait that he would carry with him for as long as I knew him.

Hoping that Kosit would accept, I asked both children if they would like to accompany me to press the bonus buttons. Kosit stood fast in his stature, silent and unwilling to acknowledge any error on his part. With Riley on my shoulders we returned to the building. Pictured in the next day's paper was a celebrating crowd with Riley's hand on mine when the last button was pushed.

With everyone asleep and comforted by hope, I reflected once again on the day's events. The family's first unified decision was a success. This brought a great sense of accomplishment. But there was a troubling undertone that plagued me. It wasn't how Kosit responded but it was how I failed to lead. I was dumbfounded and lost when he declared his hatred.

It was my failure to respond that led to my next task. To devise a method that helps in responding to children in a consistent manner. Anytime that I would find myself lost in a situation, I could respond intelligently and consistently. Basically, what I needed was a plan to fall back to when I was lost with no practical response for the children.

Responsibility Decided

Sitting at the kitchen table I attempted the impossible, to create a comprehensive approach to parenting. If one could have asked me that night if I actually thought that I had the answers, my answer would be and still is that one can only do the best that one can and use truth as a compass. My list will act as my headings of my compass. With combined support from their Mother, my experience of a loving family, and my guide I felt that I had a fighting chance of nurturing them well. Maybe as well as my parents did for me.

I knew that the parenting approach would have to change over time. As Kosit and Riley grew to adulthood, our approach would need to be different. But more important than adapting our approach was that the principles by which they would be treated remain unchanged. It seemed to be true. Every two to three years the manner that they were treated changed, but the message was the same. Follow the truth to find your way.

There was a lot that I failed to anticipate or plan for. But these truths, although dispensed differently depending on maturity of the child, helped develop the children consistently. Despite them never knowing my written guidelines, they grew to understand the limits and the expectations their Mother and I had of them.

I expected to modify the list as I learned myself. I never expected that these principles would go unchanged. Without preaching to them, they grew to understand them. This understanding combined with a loving and supportive family would develop them into adults with principles and good moral standing. This was my hope.

Children must learn to accept some basic guidelines: sharing, compassion for others, and communication. My Mother and Father raised me with these basics and more.

Late into the night I remembered my experiences growing up. I wrote each axiom that I believe my Mother and Father used to raise me. At least for the one's they let me know. The others, as I am sure they exist, were kept private between them. I suppose just in case I needed a lesson taught to me, even as an adult, they would dispense wisdom in times of need.

I wrote on a piece of paper:

Virtues to instill in children:

It's not how much money you make that dictates one's worth, it's what you represent that defines a person's worth.

When you work, work hard, when you play, play hard. In either case, do what you enjoy.

Ecology is respect to our home, this includes Earth.

Take pride in a job well done.

Treat your possessions like they are your last.

Time outs are good, even for the parent.

A hidden action is no more than a deception of poor judgment.

Mistakes happen, learn from them and move on.

Prioritize Life's importance and balance them appropriately. Family, work, community and Spirit of the soul.

Respect your parents while parents strive to earn the respect.

Rules to parent by:

Answer questions with truths.

Treat every day as it is your last.

Provide children with guidance not parental decree.

Point out role models for children so that they can look up to them. Lead by example.

Love your children equally but interact uniquely.

Let children make mistakes.

Never accept the pretense that a parent is impotent in children lives.

Use patience especially while listening.

Live within your means and never risk family's securities to satisfy children's never ending wants.

If wrong then apologize but with dignity and humbleness.

Never a hypocrite be.

As I did with Ma, above all else when everything seems hopeless go to the kitchen, read a recipe or two and realize a solution.

As a memorial to one of my Mother's loving methods of promoting communication, I inscribed these thoughts on a penny.

From time to time she would say, "A penny for your thoughts?" And most times, I smiled, sometimes a lot and sometimes not at all. But it always ended up in a constructive conversation with a bit of dispensed wisdom or healing of a youth's soul.

I took out a penny from my pocket and with my laser vision etched it with these rules. It acted as a constant reminder of loving wisdom from my parents. Each parent and child needs an echo of what is important. This penny would be mine.

A reminder is necessary in this dimension. Perhaps no less than my own. But I have never been a parent. I never realized the full implication of being a parent until Kosit spoke against me in public. I felt lost with no idea of how to react. The penny became my reminder in the times similar to one with Kosit.

It became clear while watching other families that many were wrapped up in the complexity of society's wants, peer pressures, and comparing of false personas read online to one's real life. The challenge? For parents to provide the basics and overlook the wants.

"Fast food" parenting generally is a result. It resolves the immediate crisis of a wanted doll or candy but fails in teaching patience and earning rewards from effort. I hoped that my penny would buy me some direction when I felt lost parenting.

Raising a child is much like sculpting a great master piece like the statue of David. You only remove what is not David. I am not sure if this is entirely true story and if Michelangelo truly replied this way. When I heard it the first time, it stuck a cord with me and for some uncanny reason applied to raising my sons. Every child is a masterpiece and leave its beauty and strength intact and only remove what does not belong. Let them be them, only take out what is not their nature or harmful to them.

As for the penny and its etching. The etching was small. So small that only I could notice the inscription. Not by preaching but by leading by example, the children grew to understand these rules. This understanding along with knowing a loving and supportive family helped develop them into adults with principles. My hopes when I inscribed the penny seemed to be coming true at the time.

What a Trip

Lois held onto our new life with more passion than any being that I ever met, in any universe. She ignored the lure of all the perverse offerings of new possessions by marketers. I also received a firm warning. She said not to even bother returning home from work if I accepted any promotion. One would likely be offered. She made it clear that the family will stay out of debt. A promotion would only give a false sense of being able afford more. She would go on to say that a higher degree only lets one owe more and not be any better for it.

She was intuitive. The next day at work they did offer me time off to celebrate and stated that when I returned to work that I would be reporting to a new and better paying position. It would not be the same position that Jerry had once held. It was misdirection just like the contest. It would simply mean a spiral from higher heights to deeper debt for the family. A belief held by many. It was a false belief that the income was more than enough and affords them all their wants and needs.

Credit card companies and lenders all contacted Lois by every means possible to offer her higher credit limits and special buying privileges and terms. She would have none of it. She did however do one thing unexpected. On the day we were to leave, she called me out from the house and asked to see if the car was packed properly for the trip to Smallville. She bought a new family vehicle, an expensive one.

They all grinned as they cheered, "Surprise." Lois explained that the old car was in desperate need for repairs. Repairs that when totaled up would be more than the value of the car itself. She made it clear to everyone that this vehicle was to last the family many years to come. We should treat it as if it were the only car we would ever own.

It was at that moment that it became clear that I was but only half a team when it came to raise the children. I knew this to be true before. But, when Lois spoke the same words that I had etched on my compass, I realized how important it is that parents agree on the truths taught to their children.

The automobile was a great surprise but not as much as realizing the unified commitment that Lois and he had in raising children. She came to me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you. I hope it's the color you wanted. I had to guess since I only had the brochure that I found in your closet to go on. You circled this one." I told her that it was perfect with one exception.

Her curious look was short lived. I told her that the only thing that I see wrong with it was that it wasn't already on its way to our new home. On that note, we climbed into the vehicle and drove off to Smallville in style.

There we were, on our way to our new home. Well a "new" life any way. The old Christiansen's farm required a lot of work to make it livable. The family seemed to have little concern about the hard work ahead. Despite my caution that there was a long road ahead to restoring the home. Regardless, everyone was happy to be on their way to their new life.

I felt a sense of satisfaction as well. I helped to get the family out of debt and raised their spirits. For myself, I had my penny to act as a parental compass. A compass in times of need would offer for guidance with the children. One that would be used sooner than I expected.

I heard tales of the proverbial family road trip but little did I expect its legend to be so honest. My long isolated trips in the vast reaches of space seemed easy in retrospect. I traveled for months on end traveling distant light years to other worlds. Once, I almost lost all reason from such a journey, almost went insane. I would most likely have forgotten the experience if it were not for this trip. It seemed similar.

Shortly after our departure from Metropolis the request for stops began. At first there seemed to be little bother to oblige each request. After two hours of traveling coupled with stops the twenty hour road journey became a bit longer.

I recalculated the time it would take to arrive to our destination. Instead of twenty hours to reach our destination, it would take us 53 hours or 2 days 5 hours and 28 minutes. Then adding the stops for the family to sleep every 16 hours the trip was now a final total of something close to 5 days 8 hours and 37 minutes. The expected two day trip was now about a week.

The extended travel time was but a grain of sand in a desert compared to the growing intensity of the sibling banter. I looked deep within myself for patience and mercy. Mercy from the children. I had to do something. Why they argued incessantly about which side they sat on is still a mystery.

I looked to their Mother for help. She heard them. But, she listened and waited for signs for needed intervention and heard none. This must be normal. I felt compelled to speak. Proclaim the need for quiet. How could I express myself without tainting the air of success that was felt among us all? How to ask for help without reversing any progress in developing trust in me? These and other questions raced through my mind until I noticed a silence.

Lois noticed the quiet which now concerned her. I looked in the rear mirror and saw Kosit. He sensed my frustration and stopped the exchange between him and his brother. His distrust in me still looming.

It was the same for the rest of the trip. A little vocal abuse between the two and then a quick self-check by Kosit to silence the oral battles. It took longer than expected to reach our destination but all in all we survived. We survived many such challenges as time went on. All the while searching for ways to return to my dimension.

Restructuring a Family, a Home

It took little time to position family essentials. Then the hard work started. It was funny when the realization that there was a lot of work needed to fix up the home hit them. They kept asking, "Are we done yet?"

We had to work like a family. So, at a family meeting we made a list of things to do around the farm. Together we created the goals that we all agreed needed to be completed. We had a summer to put the place together before the cold fall nights. Next to each task we designated who was to work on each task. Obviously, the children had simple tasks to perform. Nonetheless, they had jobs to do.

The larger tasks were split between their Mother and myself. Certain tasks were to be completed by a team of us. In every way possible, the children were a part of the rebuilding process. No matter what the age they were expected to help.

The one task on the list that pleased me most was fixing of the fencing between Martha and Jonathan Kent's farm and ours. It appeared that they could benefit from the improvement to the fence as well. It was nice to help them and it started a welcome but different relationship with the Kents. To my astonishment, Ma presented me with a recipe book. It was exactly the same as the one I grew up knowing. It went right to the kitchen and was read from every day since.

Out of all the chores, it was the last fence post that meant the most to me. There was no real physical effort on my part needed. I suppose that's one element that made it so memorable. They saw me make progress and knew I could finish the job without help. But each of them insisted on helping. It was gratifying to accept pliers from Riley, wire from Kosit and a lemonade from Lois. All of us wanted it to be perfect and last forever.

When I set the last wire we notched into the fence post the word, "Home." The sun was setting and the air was calm. The majestic mid-west sky was painted with shades of crimson. It warmed our souls and colored the moment beautifully into our memory as a family working together on a job well done.

Remember the Moments

As the years passed, each day was special in its own way. I pursued reversing the exchange between dimensions in the silence of the nights that followed. It was never clear when I would succeed. Success seemed inevitable once I located what I needed. It still took time. Because of the uncertainty, I cherished every day with my second adoptive family. Any day could be my last with them.

Lois kept me from my over protective tendencies. It is kind of odd, in my own dimension, I tried to protect a world. Here, I spent as much energy and time caring for just three.

Admittedly, I am an over protective parent and needed Lois's support. From the start she kept me from being over protective. I just wanted to keep them from harm. She reminded me of the child who ignored warnings that something was hot and touched the item anyway can sometimes wide up faster than listening. Humans are naturally curious. They have to learn on their own and sometimes the lessons are tough ones.

She would tell me that we need to teach them to embrace their curiosity and proceed with preparedness. Learn to take risks so that they can reap reward from the challenge. Anything less would cheat them for the rest of their lives. They would grow to be adults unafraid of risk. If we fail them in this respect, then fear would impact their decisions and they would never reach their full potential.

Her advice was sound and I knew it. It only kept me from interfering as often. It never reduced the feeling of failing them by not keeping them from harm; letting them make mistakes.

We enrolled the kids in sports, community support programs, and anything else that we felt necessary. As they grew to teenagers, it was evident that they were less apprehensive than others their age. They learned how to react to unexpected change with maturity and wisdom. They also learned how to prioritize life's demands on family, community, and spirit.

The time span from when I spoke to Riley regarding his mistakes of mistreating a toy car to the time that of mistreated the family automobile seemed like an instant. Time passed so quickly. I believe that Lois's reminders continued throughout those years. It was impossible for me to believe that any parent avoid ever stop caring, nurturing, or protecting their children than her's.

The greatest challenge for me was when Kosit wanted to learn to mountain climb. My advantage was that I could defy gravity. He could not. Lois would stand by me no less concerned. She reminded me that we taught him to prepare and think before acting and that he would be fine. The words were for her own comfort as well as my own.

Whew. When Riley started to date. Sigh. Could any father have a more difficult moment regarding their kids starting to date?

It had been a while since he was dating when I almost exposed my true self.

Watching cars pulled away filled with teenage passion and energy became a trademark of mine. It was comforting to hear Jerry's children control safety of the driver. Hearing them caution drivers to slow down and enforce the use of seat belts. I would watch from the porch as they pull away from the farm and made it to their destination.

Lois joined me at first. Over time she could only smile at me and leave me to my ritual as they drove off. She would tell me that one of these days I'd realize that they are out of sight only three minutes after they pull away from the farm. She didn't know.

Then one day she remained at my side as they drove off to a high school dance. Each son had dates. Kosit drove the new car that was old now. It was odd that Lois stood with me. There were past moments of equal importance that she left my side, but not this time. The car drove onwards to the dance.

I saw an oncoming truck driver having difficulty handling his semi-truck. It was heading towards the kids. The hill kept any of the passengers from being aware of the impending impact. The truck was going to hit the children! What was I to do? I stood there with Lois's hand on my shoulder. There wasn't much time. Then she said go help them. Not in those words but maybe it was the soft push of her hand on my back. She said, "I know that you would never let anything bad happen to them." With those words I stepped back to look and smile at her. She turned to glance at the car and then back to me. I was gone.

I took her instinctive remark as permission to intercede. Faster than sight, I flew to the truck, pulling it safely to a stop on the side of the road. Kosit drove past the truck unaware of the danger. I am certain that Kosit saw me on the far side of the truck in the side mirror of the automobile. But as he blinked I was gone.

No mention of the incident was ever brought up. Lois never asked where I had disappeared to that day nor did Kosit ever ask if it was me by the truck. There were just joyous pictures of Kosit and Riley at a dance. Lois never gave such permission again.

My feelings were mixed between regret and satisfaction. The regret was for my deception. I tried to represent myself by action and not just by words to the children. That a hidden action is no more than a deception of poor judgment. Their Mother would say, "Avoid taking action that you believe shameful. Think again before acting if you have to hide your action." This is true for the parent as well. I had to take my own advice and learn from the past and not dwell upon it.

It was then that I stood my compass up right on a shelf in the kitchen. From my seat at kitchen table I could see it. The principles became habit but no less valuable over time. At every meal I reminded myself these rules.

It was after this time when Riley started to demonstrate super abilities. He demonstrated all the signs that I had at his age. Some to lesser degree but present nonetheless. I would start to hone and help him develop control.

I pretended to share in their amazement. There was no explanation from me. I treated her as Martha and Jonathan treated me. A person who had special powers and along with them greater responsibilities.

Kosit excelled in sports. Best in whatever he pursued. But he never displayed any super talent other than his passion with computers that he had since childhood.

One's Own Mind and the Making of

It seems all too common that a Father and son clash at some period of the son's young adult life. Kosit and I were no different. We had our moments. It is likely that I would have failed him if it weren't for my compass.

One such conflict was about his attendance in college and career choice. I reminded the kids from time to time that school is the perfect place to learn what you like best, a field of study I meant. So many subjects so much time. They listened and learned each of them. They would try this course or that one despite its popularity rating. They developed an appreciation for all subjects but eventually found one that appealed most to them.

I recall moments Kosit was pontificating about life and more. His words triggered and contradicted my core beliefs. I had a visceral response but remained calm. As a parent there are times you think you are done with a life lesson. My reaction was sad and disbelief not any real contemplative thoughts. One evening, Kosit was going on about life and his statement forced a parental interruption. I asked, "What he thought the purpose of life was?" He replied to make money.

I think it was my facial convulsion that had more impact than any words that followed. I want to say I was calm but more desperate was my demeanor. I asked him where did happiness come from. He knew the family answer and replied, "From within oneself." I pointed out people we knew that had expensive, yes impressive, cars and homes and asked if he thought they were happy. His reply was honest, "No." I left it there and let him ponder it.

Funny. Upon reflection there was the time my IQ was dropping by the hour with Kosit. He was eleven and I could see in his eyes I was dumber and dumber. I knew I had to do something. It was decided between Lois and I that I would take the boys out one afternoon. To say I had a plan would be lying. I did have a goal is true but how in Heaven's name will I succeed. Succeed with a rebellious Kosit.

We stopped at a local restaurant to first eat. I mentioned to the sandwich Shoppe owner that Riley had some cooking talent. To my surprise and Riley's, Riley was offered behind the counter to make our sandwiches. Surly Kosit sat across me at the table grumbling why his brother got the special treatment. I remained quiet.

Then we were off to my intended task of the trip. We went to the local church parking lot. I drove to the back and I stopped the car and got out. I told Kosit to get behind the wheel. I sat in the passenger's seat.

I did not look at Riley because I knew I would laugh at the shear horror on his face. Riley's face tortured with the thought of brother behind the wheel. Wheel of a car? Car that he is in! Pa has lost his mind and my life is in jeopardy he must have thought.

We did all the necessary safety instructions. The weather was obedient with beautiful white clouds contrasted with the deep blue sky. Kosit drove; he did remarkably well. Forward, backward, turning and parking, he did it with competence. He was done. I asked if he wanted to drive some more. He said no that he had enough.

I told him to turn off the car. Before we change sides I started to speak to Kosit. For him, there was still the sound, not words, coming from a parent. I paused as I always did. The abrupt silence was always a que for the one I am talking to give me eye contact. I had eye contact with Kosit. I spoke with the peacefulness of a calm morning lake and said, "If you let me I have much more to teach you. But only if you let me." He never said a word but it was in that moment, I think, he knew that I was not an adversary.

The truce lasted about a minute. We got out and were walking around the car to our original seats. I called Riley to get up front. Kosit busted out and yelled why Riley gets to drive too! He always gets to do things that I could not at his age. Like playing combat video games.

Sometimes it is unfair arguing from wisdom. I turned back to Kosit and told him that I wanted Riley to be in the passenger seat not driver's. Followed by a controlled purposeful confrontational tone to ask if Kosit if he wanted to know why Riley is allowed to play games he was not entitled to at his age. Kosit stood firmly in defiance and said, "Yes."

"Because of you," I said. As I pointed at him, isolating him from all other soles in the universe, I said that because you are there to guide him, you are there when I cannot be, you know what is right and wrong and I trust you to protect your younger brother from negative influences. Like I protected you.

To this day I will never forget his expression. It was a mash of simultaneous conflicting emotions. Kosit's mind swirling with thoughts. It is so unfair! He trusts me? My brother can do what I do but I do not want him to. He can only do it because I am there to help, no protect, him?! Such an inner conflict that I am proud to say Kosit pulled off with remarkable grace time and time again. Why seeing Kosit being torn in simultaneously multifaceted emotional torment makes me laugh is a mystery; but it does.

I do recall a moment of understanding and less conflicting between Kosit and myself. Again, it was early on when we were at the farm. Despite both boys being of good character, none are perfect. It was years before a driving lesson.

Kosit was winding up to torment his younger brother. Instinctively, I knew what was to come next, the age old tradition of tormenting the younger and weaker. I interceded quickly. I called Kosit to come over breaking the torment moment and saving his younger brother.

I sat down on the top stair and patted the floor next to me signaling to Kosit to sit next to me. He sat and looked up at me. I was silent for a minute or two, perhaps longer. Kosit remained motionless next to me.

I saw what you were about to do with Riley. You were going to force your will onto him. Then I asked, "Who do you think Riley's first hero is?" Kosit thought for a moment. For most whether right or wrong, kids believe it is or are their parents. I followed the question with a statement of fact, "It is not his father." This stumped Kosit. You can tell by his contorted facial expression.

I went on and said that you were about to dispense a bit of older brother despot ruling upon your brother. Meaning you were going to rule over your brother with a heavy hand and intimidation. Telling him the rules and that you are in charge. Were you not?

Kosit did not rebut this statement. However his attention was still stuck on the first question. Who was Riley's first hero?

Riley's first hero is you I said. Kyler was bewildered.

Being someone's hero requires many things. To keep that title of Hero, one and very important element is maintaining trust. If you break that trust you will lose forever the privilege of being looked up to as a Hero.

I leave it up to you how you treat your brother. However, you may want to think if your actions threaten your hero status. It is easy to rule of the weaker but stronger to make the weaker stronger than oneself.

Shortly after this incident. The family found itself at an international event. Lois was off doing her part, masterfully organizing some part of the event.

It was 9:30 on a hot hot summer night. People were dancing to celebratory music. Kids running freely playing tag. It was nice.

Kosit sat next to me with his beloved cool drink to take a breather. Riley was amongst the other kids. All the other kids were of a different nationality. It seemed that like people seem to congregate with those similar. Lois was nearby therefore we were in nearby. Riley did not fully understand the language the kids around him but they managed to work things out. Then something happened.

Two older boys were looking confrontationally at Riley. For no reason but that he was different. I watched from afar and saw Riley was just having a good time and these two approached as a lioness approaches its prey.

What could I do? I tower everyone here and it would be bad form to discipline other's children. Perhaps they would not even understand what I say. Then I whispered to Kosit. Some boys are bothering your brother.

Kosit was amazing. His head off in another direction looking away from his brother. He reached up his sacred cool beverage as to say, "Hold this." What could I do? I obeyed.

He stood and then walked directly to his brother. Despite looking off into other directions Kosit knew are all times where his brother stood.

By this time the approaching boys were getting close to Riley. Then Kosit stood between Riley and the approaching attackers. With feet stretched wide and arms equally stretched out Kosit stood. He made eye contact to the on comers. Kosit just slowly shook his head broadcasting the message, NO. Never lost eye contact. The message was received and the two were never seen again. Kosit returned sat and gestured for return of his drink.

Kosit maintains hero status.

Riley was no different than Kosit in his moments of dual learning for a parent and son. There was a weekend afternoon, Riley was going on about school friends and mistrust. I was curious. I asked him if he ever heard me cuss. He thought and said he did not think so. I asked did he ever think I cussed at work, out of sight from him. He was honest and said he did not know. I told him that I did not. That to do so would be a hypocrite to you and others. Representing myself as something I am not.

Followed up by asking if he believed me. He said yes. I asked why take my word. He said that I never lied to him. Are you sure I asked. He said of course. I said thank you for saying so. He was right. I never not once lied to any of my family despite my whole presence was a lie, but my perceived persona was not. I was their father. I never broke the rules they had to follow.

As time went on there was a bonding and better understanding among us. Kosit still a distant bond but a bond. What I knew to be true was to keep an open mind because I was always learning to be a parent.

One of the last bonding memories I had was our last camp out. We were setting up. I had brought a cushion to act as a dual purpose. A central location for the camp and comfort for Kosit. As I started to explain Riley interrupted me to explain what my intention was. His interruptions were growing increasingly frustrating until this experience.

I was frustrated and stated if you let me finish I will explain. I expected Riley to say something but it was Kosit. He just wants to be better than you. I did not process that until later that evening what he meant. My compass saved me with my response. I told both of them that Riley besting me was scheduled for next week and that for now I am still in charge. I avoided blocking of Riley's pursuit. A pursuit that I had repeated always. That I wanted them to be better than me. They were. Humbly and proudly I knew they were, they were so much better than me.

Being honest with myself I have to admit that I made mistakes too. I recall a time shortly after moving to the farm. I was trying too much to do everything. Even as powerful a man I am there is only so much one can do. Even aware of limitations, I was trying to be perfect in every way for both worlds.

Being a parent in a new and different world. Having new responsibilities that were overwhelming and as important as ever, raising two sons. Lois was there but I felt alone nonetheless. It was a dark moment for me. I was driving back from swim practice with the boys. They were in the back seats with no particular task but to be normal brothers; bickering back and forth. But my mind and heart were heavily weighted with not one but two worlds in conflict.

I erupted and yelled at them to be quiet. Immediately they hushed. I scared them. I really scared them but myself more so.

Their fear likely in fear of a scary father figure reappearing. I was ashamed of myself. They did nothing wrong but the silence in the car forced my hand. I pulled the car over and stopped.

I turned to face the boys and said I was sorry. Explained they had done nothing wrong and it was wrong of me to yell at them. I promised them that if I ever did so again. If I do then I owe them ice cream on the spot. To their disappointment, they never got the chance to cash in on that promise but I think they are okay skipping the icy delights.

Training of the Heart

It started like any other training session with Riley but this time it ended with a question. Kosit sat with stoic posture and perceptive eyes. He watched his brother's every move. He attended every one of her training sessions. Never did he ever demonstrate jealousy of his brother's gifts.

Always absent was the one question expected, why he never exhibited any powers? His quiet demeanor and eyes still show distrust of me; less. . but still present. Even after all these years of never raising my hand to him. Never having to. He is mistrusts my intentions. I try to reach him and at times; I believe that I did or maybe hope that I did.

Riley's instincts were remarkable. His intuition guided his response. He anticipated counter moves. His concentration was greater than my own at his age. Upon finishing the training session Kosit made his typical discrete exit. Riley noticed that his brother was gone; it was apparent that he was making certain that he left.

He asked if I could answer a question. I had no time to respond when he quietly blurted, "How does one know that they are in love? Or, what is love really?" Ever since a simple hug, he never ceased to amaze me. His requests simple. His questions basic. Then why did his honest inquiries always shock my sense of personal sanctuary and shake the ground beneath me?

Whether one is invulnerable or not, critical moments in a young life influence heavily on parent's shoulders. To shy away from answering such questions robs children of the benefit of experience. Parents seem to forget that children do not need to know the mistakes made by themselves. The sharing of what was learned is enough.

It was really no surprise. His question was due. Lois and I hoped that he would approach one of us in times of personal quandary. He was attending social events and observing young girls with greater regularity. But to be honest, I thought I would escape such intimate questions. Believing that he would approach his mother instead of me. They were closer.

My answer had to be complete. But how can any single answer to such a question be complete? How she weakened my sense of invulnerability was astonishing.

Honest questions must be answered with honest answers. I spoke from experience. I told her that love is unique for each of us. And that all I can offer is what is true for myself. He would have to learn what is true for his self. Truth for any one person offers only a glimpse into the power and complexity of love.

I continue with love is the strongest of all emotions. It is often confused with infatuation. This I learned from both the pains of growing up and of experiencing true shared love. It is something that each of us must personally feel. It cannot be taught or explained with words.

Infatuation, like love, affects one's deeds, sensibility and sense of affection. Love's deeds are lucid while infatuation produces confusion. Love's sensibility is clear while infatuation creates bewilderment. Love's affection is intuitive while infatuation gratifies physical and emotional cravings.

Love must be reciprocated. This point is essential. Love becomes tragic if it is not felt by both people. Tragic because it is incomplete. This is one of Love's darker chapters because it becomes tragic for both.

Sincere love is always felt, but it is not required to be returned. It is sad when the sender realizes that the love they offer is traveling in one direction and not being returned. They feel as though their love's supply has been shared but unappreciated, discarded or even stolen. Generally with no ill intended by the recipient of love. The end is tragic.

There are no explanations on how people manage offered love. Instinctively, people avoid harming the giver of love when it is not shared. Love is special and should be respected, even when the feeling is not mutual. Unfortunately when love is not shared, some fail to communicate their true feelings. Not out of deceit but out of mislaid compassion and reverence for the other. .

For myself, I am fortunate. I recognized a true shared love when it presented itself. It is Lois. I realized my feelings when I first knew her and not when I first saw her. Her soul and essence touched me like no other. Visions of a family would come at unexpected moments. Seeing her emerge from doorways, not alone, but with our children, children not yet born. The image would fade and she would stand alone but the images remained in my heart.

She had strength and compassion in so many ways. Her strength made me stronger and more able. My concern for her equaled that for myself. No more. No less. We communicated without misinterpretation and respect to the other on significant issues. But, not always with agreement. Our future designed itself by non-confrontational acceptance of the other's expectation of the other.

As I spoke, I noticed the curiosity in Riley's eyes. What I was describing was not the same relationship that he knew between his mother and I. And he was right. I was thinking of the Lois of my reality.

The Lois of this dimension and I did share a love. But it was that for the children. Between us there was mutual respect and love, not of a romantic one. Her true feelings were for Jerry. The Jerry she knew before society's corruption of their life hopes and dreams. Long before my arrival. The combination of society's woes and expectations spoiled the appreciation for each other.

I felt as though I spoke a formal Kryptonian dialect when speaking of Love. Rambling. That my thoughts were too abstract since Love itself is abstract. It wasn't. It was English and he understood. It would be up to him to determine if it helped.

He responded positively when I asked if it had helped him understand Love. I questioned why he didn't ask his Mother. He replied that he did and that his Mother told her to go ask your Father. I laughed and thought smarter than me she is.

Riley said thanks for the advice and said you are so great. You really know everything.

Such are the thoughts of many a child towards their parents when convenient. If they only knew the uncertainty parents have when molding a child's character. I smiled in appreciation towards him and gave a grateful modest nod. The moment through me back to a time with my father. A time in my life younger than my own sons are now. How giant of a man my father was and is to me now.

It is odd that philosophers and scientists are often divided into differing worlds. Isaac Newton, one of this and my own world greatest legendary scientists made a statement once. It stands the test of time by any philosopher's standard.

If I have seen farther than other men then it is because I stood on shoulders of giants.

I may be a man of great strength and abilities but in my mind and still to this day I feel that my father was a giant. Massive were his shoulders and wise were his words. Better was he.

My Pa's words were concise when it came to sexuality as in all other topics as well. He said son wait until you are married. Learn to deny yourself to the one you desire most. This way when you are apart both can trust that the heart is strong for the other.

Overdue

The first sign that change was on its way was when we were eating at the kitchen table. In an instant I felt great pain. I grimaced and collapsed to the floor. I knew it was Jerry and that he was in danger. I felt his pain. As immense as it was. As I fell to the floor, Kosit positioned himself between me and the others. Not in a combative stance but in one of a protective one. Did so much time pass with so little trust formed?

The pain faded but there was a sense that he was in incredible danger and that a transfer was attempted. I declined the advice to visit the hospital for an exam. Instead, Lois and I took a walk. The truth had to be revealed.

They walked for hours. Kalel explained from the beginning when he was brought to this dimension. How he tried to reverse the exchange the very next night. How the thoughts of the two identities shared the thoughts of the other. How Jerry truly felt.

He further explained what potential that her children may grow to possess as they absorb the suns energy. Kalel assured her that he has tried to act as honorable as any one man could. That every attempt to reunite them has been attempted. Not until that evening was there ever a hint of the transfer being possible. But in the last transfer jolt, he felt that Jerry was in great danger. Lethal danger.

Lois felt sorrow for the two men. One that she loved and the other who she grew to love. Each of their lives in danger of the unknown. She asked that his true identity be kept from the children. That only if his suspicion comes to pass that an explanation is spoken. Kalel agrees and they return to the house. Each knowing that each moment that pass may be their last.

I remember the day, September 18, 1994. It was roughly a week since the episode in the kitchen. It was the weekend that followed my collapse in the kitchen we had a family picnic. Lois made everyone's favorites. The sun was high in the sky. Tall grass covered the hills around us and the air was clean. The kids who were tossing a Frisbee. Riley taunted his brother with tosses of otherworldly talent. As I stood to stretch, I became frozen.

There was no need for announcing the event. Everyone instinctively knew something was wrong. Lois knew by the look in my eye that this was last moment that we would see one another. Lois stood as she watched helplessly. The children ran to their Mother's side. Kosit asked for answers.

His Mother simply said that their Father was being called away and will not return. Kosit tore off running towards the house. Riley felt helpless. He knew he had great powers and knew of nothing that could help his Father's image.

Jerry's thoughts and my own were joined once again. I understood the powerful danger that befell him, Doomsday. He knew the joy of realizing his family. A family that stuck together, that was strong and of which he was proud. His children growing to adults with principles. His only wish was to see each of them.

Lois and Jerry exchanged life's stories in a glance. Riley and Jerry exchanged smiles. But the one he wished to see most of all to say sorry to was absent.

Doomsday was one of Superman's greatest adversaries. He rampaged through a continent mute; saying not a word. But the path of brutal damage he created spoke of death. His mind fixated on besting any challenge to his might. It was at his hands that Jerry gave the ultimate sacrifice. His life.

Jerry and Kalel felt as if they failed with Kosit. And as they looked to the house while their combined image faded Kosit emerged. He yelled, "WAIT!" And with super speed he ran. He maneuvered each obstacle between him and us with the skills and balance that Riley was trained.

He focused his vision on something on his hand as if to burn it. A skill that Riley had not even started to demonstrate yet. He had super powers. He watched training sessions to learn for himself. Always keeping his true abilities to himself. As he raced towards his Father's image, he reached to hand him something.

Once he placed it in my hand I recognized what it was without looking. It was my penny, I don't know when Kosit started to develop his powers but he knew the importance of the penny. It didn't matter. What mattered was what two things he inscribed on it.

As the presence of Jerry faded so did my existence in his dimension. I knew that as I returned to my dimension that Jerry's consciousness would leave me.

His memories fixed in my mind. Jerry's fate belonged to another existence elsewhere. Not in any dimension known to me but still where I raised a family.

After their Father's image faded they stood quiet. Memories and feelings passed through each of their minds and souls. Their Father gone. All they have are the memories. Each precious day that passed over those many years. The good and the troublesome.

Martha and Jonathan arrived near to where they stood. The Kents needed no explanation. In fact, they offered one for the children. All of them went to the Kent's farm house. In it was the space ship and laboratory that their Father constructed.

The Kent's explained that they realized that Jerry was different from his parents that they once knew. He was honest and caring.

Kalel withheld telling the Kents from Jerry's dimension complete details. He decided that he would reveal only what was necessary. They would know nothing of his true name or that they were his parents in his own dimension.

They grew to trust him. And finally agreed between them to show Jerry the space craft that was hidden in the earth beneath and an old lead bath tub in the barn. They said that he would work late each night until the early morning trying to reunite a Father and his family.

Your Father asked that if something should happen to him that they show this to you. He believed the two of you would know what to do. Kosit looked around at the Kryptonian technology that he understood intuitively. In the corner of the lab hung two costumes. On them was a distinctive emblem of the letter S.

Martha told them that their Father left them for the both of you. She told Kosit that despite you never developing special powers, it was his belief that you could contribute as much without such abilities. He said that he hoped that emblem would remind the both of you of your heritage to be a symbol of hope. As it did for himself. He suggested that in the event either of you ever felt compelled to fight in the name of Truth and Justice. That you consider to conceal your true identity to protect those you love from harm.

I was back. In the Fortress of Solitude I awoke with a mission. A mission to insure the safety of the world and to avenge Jerry. A world without Doomsday.

A Father's Diem

The protectors of the Fortress of Solitude succeeded in the transfer between the two dimensions at the same instant of Jerry's death. Their decision to attempt it at that time was out of logic, as with most robots. They knew that if Jerry died all hope of retrieving me from Jerry's dimension would be lost. There was difficulty with my transfer. It caused much of my strength to diminish. But I was home.

Upon returning to my dimension, justice was eventually restored. Afterwards, Lois and I began to nurture our relationship. Any past reservation I had about her being harmed from carrying our offspring vanished by every memory of Kosit and Riley. I hoped that my other adopted family, Lois, Kosit and Riley, were well. Hoping that they benefited from me as much as I had from them.

When Joker blew up the Daily Planet building and killed those 92 men and 1 woman, no one but she and I knew that we were expecting a child. Our first child as man and wife. After their death, the sense of loss was immense. From Jerry's reality I knew a family was possible. The death of my Lois marked not only her death but of both her and our child not yet born. Her loss created contempt for my society. I felt that I would never know love or realize the making of my own family. I was wrong to feel so helpless. If I continued my isolation I would have missed the opportunity life has offered me once again.

It was but a moment that I stood there reminiscing near a fence most familiar to me, here and in Jerry's dimension. The fence that divided the Christiansens' and Kents' farm. The sun was high in the sky. Tall grass covered the hills around us and the air was clean.

We worked together, my daughter Jonithan and I, on the new post on our farm. She handed me pliers then the wire and so on. We made sure that each step was perfected. Then in the end we look upon it knowing that we did a good job. A job well done.

It was when we were admiring our craftsmanship was when her Mother walked up with Bruce. Diana asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

We had no secrets. She knew of Kosit and Riley and how I think of them, particularly on this day. She also knew that I couldn't love our child or her more. We knew nothing of jealousy only love and respect for each other.

As Diana looked at the post she said, "I think that something is missing." She whispered to Joni and she ran to the post. We looked as Jonithan chiseled the word "HOME" on the post.

A s we walked back to the house I pulled out the penny that Kosit gave to me. I looked upon what he wrote. Next to the line of pointing out role models he scorched the words, "Like my Father. Your Son, K " As the sun was setting, and looking distantly forward Bruce said to me, "Happy Father's Day, Clark." And to you Bruce I replied.

THE END


End file.
